12 Nigths Next To 12 Vampires Returns
by BitchAlive
Summary: ub/s/11069129/1/12-nights-next-to-12-Vampires. (Primera parte) Dulces muchachitas consintiendo los deseos mas profundos de los vampiros de Diabolik Lovers. ¿Qué esperas para leer sus aventuras?


blockquote  
p data-p-id="2f408f35b4142fdb7c93cff879d332e7"strong— Dulce muchacha, de que los males abundas, hazme el favor de tratar bien a Teddy, cuida de tu pellejo, mis colmillos te desean, yo te deseo. Deseo tu piel, el sabor dulce de tu sangre, tan dulce como un caramelo. Pero es tóxica, como un veneno. /strong/p  
p data-p-id="2f408f35b4142fdb7c93cff879d332e7" /p  
/blockquote  
blockquote  
p data-p-id="ff54baec7d9fd79335037e24e73ca97a" Esta noche tan fría en la escuela, era invierno. Se notaba como todo estaba apagado, tenía todo un tono lúgubre, como si alguien hubiera muerto. Pero eso no cambiaba los rostros de los enamorados en la escuela nocturna. /p  
p data-p-id="9d26b5dffa7a790d0562ada8e9ee67a7" En el curso, todos se intercambiaban tarjetas, se deseaban los mejores deseos, hasta pasaban de aquí para allá un par de dulces. ¡Exquisitos! Era fanática de los dulces. 14 de Febrero, nunca cambies. /p  
p data-p-id="58eb4ddcd11a128b55b6bedcb98d990e" Era el almuerzo, aun se repartían tarjetas. Estaba sentada con mis compañeros de toda la vida, por ser una cruel presa, pero ya estaba adaptada. Los Sakamakis lograban impresionarla cuando podían con actos humanos, como la emoción actual por ver quien tenía la mayor cantidad de dulces para comer y las tarjetas en que dolorosamente, se burlaban. O al menos Ayato lo hacía./p  
p data-p-id="bda1ed1ec21eb224afd7223b07a3ccf2"—¿Hace falta que te burles de cada tarjeta que te haya dado una pobre chica? — Murmuró Shu, con desgano en su voz, alejando sus caramelos, en especial los bombones, le parecían totalmente desagradables. Preferiría que les haya dado su sangre, pero, no, nadie sabía que eran vampiros./p  
p data-p-id="5fac3cc6f680757d8154983c5768444e" — Tch, Ore-Sama puede burlarse de las tarjetas humanas cuando quiera. — Respondió de mala gana, pero paró, al ver a su querida presa comiendo tranquilamente. ¿Por qué no molestarla a ella? — ¿A ti no te dieron nada? Hahaha, que patética. /p  
p data-p-id="e52678d266d091b6ac95ace6ee4a1174" La joven frunció el ceño y apretó la manzana que estaba comiendo, no iba a acotar nada por el momento. Raito soltó una suave risa y metió un pequeño Macaroni en sus labios, para después morderlo, le dio dos palmadas, como si eso fuera algo totalmente triste. /p  
p data-p-id="8874112b1bc95eceaa4b0cc39c0d5b68"— ¡Sólo no me dieron nada! ¿Bien? Yo... Yo solo espero de una persona./p  
p data-p-id="a00ecd7a9cc64feb05cb2fdd3eb005cf"Se confesó, sonrojando sus mejillas al momento. Los hermanos sabían bien de quién era, y dos de los trillizos, eran los mas molestos con ese tema. Raito volvió a los toques, esta vez con su codo./p  
p data-p-id="4b7bff23ba25914e9ad03e5570e7a95e"— Ne, ne, La Bitch-chan cree que Kanato-kun le va a regalar algo, haha./p  
p data-p-id="914b6a04120c2d1ab7d4292475a822f2"— Cierto que le gusta el loco. — Suspiró Reiji, acomodándose los lentes. Y en ese instante, la mesa estalló en risa de parte del dúo-locura. Hasta varias personas pararon de hacer algunas cosas solo para mirar a el pelirrojo y el castaño. Demasiados ruidosos./p  
p data-p-id="38e4f976be7388c7a54cf19b91343aef" La pobre rubia se escondió entre los libros, cerrando sus ojos, esperando a que nadie más le mire, o que tan solo le mire el chico que quería. /p  
p data-p-id="56807f9afbb747f3e7ddd7bea83043ee" Y como si fuera milagro, Kanato se sentó en la mesa, levemente fastidiado, como de costumbre. Odiaba estas fechas, pero al mismo tiempo le gustaban por los dulces. Pero cuando había dulces que chicas hacían bien, la cara era... algo mejor. Pero había un secreto; Kanato y la dulce presa, salían. Eran una pareja extraña, totalmente secreta. Y no era dulce, tenía algo de sadomasoquismo y sexo. Parecería totalmente lo contrario, pero los chicos si que sabían divertirse. /p  
p data-p-id="aee394b619976baa8747904cb3f949c8" Ella dirigió su vista a él un momento, le miró, lo analizó, buscó algo, pero nada, ni un regalo para ella. Pero había sido atrapada. Ya estaba él con su inmensa cara de malestar./p  
p data-p-id="1f057bb0d8fc1ced26ce091c40c5b01c" — ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Teddy tiene algo? — Gruñó, ella volvió a ver sus libros, Subaru soltó una casi risa, pero lo siguió como un carraspeo. Era totalmente incómodo el ambiente en la mesa. Una vez más reojo ella hacía el pelivioleta y . . . Le seguía mirando. — ¿Y? ¿Vas a responder?— /p  
p data-p-id="ab8c0d7869ba8b72d87723c9f1af5832" Ayato estalló en risas, con Laito. Era una escena que no podía creerse. /p  
p data-p-id="a050e428840e94c509d7a1c8acc51f71"— ¿¡AH?! ¿¡De qué se ríen, patanes?! — Kanato apretó el oso, ya estaba poniéndose rabioso. La chica de ojos azules miró de reojo a los hermanos y les hizo una mueca, de que se callaran y no dijeran nada. /p  
p data-p-id="653bafbe3b71253460bfdda4aae4d719"Pero el menos indicado habló./p  
p data-p-id="36c95dc80238f3bc590d986ce3366452"— Dale un maldito regalo a la presa para que deje de quejarse de tu falta de cariño. Me largo, son ruidosos y odio el azúcar. — Shu. Tenía que hablar Shu. A quien menos esperaba. Se sentía totalmente traicionada. Ella tartamudeó, buscando las palabras exactas para el momento, pero de a uno fueron levantándose, desapareciendo de sus lugares, hasta que quedó sola con Kanato. /p  
p data-p-id="258be31d2a4731962590c494c1f684ca"— Espera a casa, lo tengo allí. — Suspiró Kanato, levantándose para irse también, pero esbozó una suave sonrisa antes de irse. — Ojalá estés limpia, porqué pienso mancharte. /p  
p data-p-id="26a6e26970e52771588499bafc60f26b" Ella asintió, variadas veces, y finalmente también se levantó, yendo para su salón, que era el mismo que él, pero no hablaban en el camino. /p  
p data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p data-p-id="2a8fd011b1ddc2173ae48f1b958c5eae"/.../ /p  
p data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p data-p-id="69ffb575431751948a79b5d7d0984418"Al cabo de unas horas, ya estaban volviendo a casa, la vuelta siempre fue un tanto agitada... El griterío de los hermanos era algo que le llegaba a aturdir en los oídos. Siempre era de dos temas, sobre su sangre o Ayato, intentando relucirse. Hoy era el segundo, por suerte. br /br / Llegaron a casa y cada uno fue para sus respectivas habitaciones, ella, por su lado, fue al baño a darse una relajante ducha, lo necesitaba, lo quería y además, debía ducharse para su "cita"./p  
p data-p-id="99d833a45a858526bb262b25a4228ee8" Salió del baño de su cuarto, envuelta en una toalla y levantó la vista, pero quedó completamente, realmente, en shock./p  
p data-p-id="4aa85d57101e00d284ce86b2add07eb0" Estaba Kanato, levemente vestido, solo tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Tenía una camisa a medio abrochar y estaba en bóxers. Negros. /p  
p data-p-id="9d7ea3e3aa6748c3376a78532641ab5b" — Acércate. — Obedeció la orden, caminó lentamente hacía el. Y finalmente unió sus labios con los suyos, con el deseo que ambos ocultaban todo el día. Instantáneamente él bajó a su cuello a dejar una mordida, tenía sed, era comprensible. Le acarició el cabello con cariño, dejándose hacer. /p  
p data-p-id="4314e73454cb4d175d3f6442fcdea42a" — Cada día aún más dulce... — Rió, lamiendo la herida, y con el dorso de su mano se limpió los labios, para lamer lo que quedaba allí./p  
p data-p-id="c347387540367b543da245a6bfcc1867"Le arrebató la toalla, dejándola lejos de su alcance y le miró, de pies a cabeza. Después, ladeó la cabeza para ver a el oso. /p  
p data-p-id="32bbd88b0f31695953d70022459549a8"— ¿Qué opinas, Teddy? ¿Le damos su regalo de San Valentin? — Un segundo después, sonrió. La empujó a la cama con fuerzas y se colocó sobre ella, tomándola de las muñecas y le miró fijo./p  
p data-p-id="cdc876d0ce5fcf7cda06a7acdd01b3de"La estaba dañando, pero, era común en ellos./p  
p data-p-id="2a4a83011485030e7f6bf20b1c412885"Era común entre ellos que se lastimaran, por que en el amor, no había momentos de paz, siempre había algo de dolor. Ellos no deseaban el dolor emocional, por lo que deseaban el físico. Ya sea un golpe común o en los coitos, un pequeño corte o una mordida, todo valía. /p  
p data-p-id="08f2ef91467aa3095e41956b898a743c"Soltó uno de sus brazos para buscar bajo la almohada un objeto, unas esposas, cual le colocó en cada muñeca y en los pies, para después separarse de ella y desapareció./p  
p data-p-id="fd4d9f662a3df015ad16d518c5e03125"La rubia temió, de que no volviera, pero ahí estaba de nuevo, con las manos escondidas en la espalda./p  
p data-p-id="db4361c600e55119b488df2c2f4ee033"Tenía esa sonrisa que amaba, de un niño, a punto de hacer una gran travesura. Se sentó en un costado de la cama y mostró finalmente el envase que tenía. /p  
p data-p-id="8b6830bf40a489ced52cde23f4d60256"Era una crema de chocolate, como un jarabe, cual en segundos ya estaba en su piel, ¡Estaba frío! Se le hizo totalmente la piel de gallina./p  
p data-p-id="631a949a720606e06b392061607cfc52" Kanato le miró de reojo y no dudó en darle una lamida rápida en un pezón cubierto de la pasta y rió./p  
p data-p-id="12b7fc895e2c5c7ed121646306309c97" — Pensé que te gustaría y de paso, comeré doble de postre. — Mordisqueó el botón, aun desparramando la crema en su cuerpo, hasta que estuvo levemente cubierta de este en zonas especificas. /p  
p data-p-id="6c4c16ece7175b15627a82189f969b3f" Y se comenzaba en sus labios. Sus besos eran desesperados, ansiosos, llenos de lujuria que parecía infinita. Ella los correspondía con el mismo deseo, que nunca acabasen, como si fuera el último./p  
p data-p-id="97f805e081e8bd115996e031547ee5f4"Bajó lentamente al cuello, cual ahí dejó variados chupones o mordidas, en cuales ella reaccionó bien, no parecía molestarle mucho. Hasta jadeaba por el toque del mayor. /p  
p data-p-id="ea4ac08f6556e0470ff556528d7b9e86"Sus clavículas. Era el punto en que Kanato amaba de ella, eran tan marcadas, según él, para roer, masticar y sacar todo lo que pudiera de ellas. Tan lindas. Dejaban un pequeño hoyo siempre ese lugar, por lo que parecía que había dos pequeños charcos cercanos a sus hombros./p  
p data-p-id="345b4e4fe4656a7bb6d32114a6621671"Uno de sus puntos más calientes, sus pechos. Siempre lograba tratarlos con cuidado, cariñosamente, a pesar de que no se notara con todo lo demás. Le llenaba de besos, lamidas cuidadosas que limpiaban toda su piel del chocolate, era como una paleta. Ahí lograba que la rubia se removiera o soltara más de un jadeo, ya la temperatura de su cuerpo había subido. /p  
p data-p-id="b2b679210fe8356ad080b4fece25d9a3"Su estómago. Era un lugar raro, pero suponía que Kanato quería probar más del chocolate, pero lograba hacerla subir su temperatura, como nunca. /p  
p data-p-id="f98e5a5da000ff8398293b906cbad0ce" Y el lugar esperado. Sus caderas, cuales lamía más ansioso, e iba descendiendo, hasta que logró estar en la zona de la pelvis. Allí, soltó un suave suspiro, frío, comparado con el calor de la fémina./p  
p data-p-id="65bcae08536178ddf534216a36b1e3bc" — Amaría morderte aquí. ¿Y si sabe más dulce que en tu cuello? — Cuestionó, en su tono infante y finalmente dio una lamida, la joven nuevamente se tensó, hasta elevó su cuerpo. Con solo un par de lamidas, la tenía en sus pies. Otra risa salió. — Realmente estás desesperada, hm..— Pero prosiguió su trabajo, sobre los labios exteriores, sin haber removido nada./p  
p data-p-id="869867c6b07fdb55641ac4554ed067cf" Pero no duró mucho aquello, con dos dedos, separó estos y metió su lengua una vez más, dandole un leve recorrido a su zona, parando varias veces en el clitoris, sabía que ese era un buen punto para hacerla enloquecer./p  
p data-p-id="d0c6f9f329908a6484ca1a197e8c8d47" No iba a tener sexo hoy, hoy quería demostrarle que ella misma podía ser su regalo de San Valentin, un dulce que podía comer, algo que podría recordar y comer cuando quiera./p  
p data-p-id="be058680c2eaafac13393d24c267ecdc"Le masturbó, la tocó, hasta insertó tres de sus dedos dentro de ella, le hizo sentir de los mejores placeres de la vida. Pero en ningún momento dejó tocarlo, no por que no quería, si no, porque quería demostrarle que realmente podía hacerle un regalo, podía hacer algo para ella./p  
p data-p-id="bc9aac468abcc585d0422b4fed90dfc1" No bien ella llegó al climax, Kanato la desató y se recostó a su lado, mirandole fijamente./p  
p data-p-id="50d55642d4848617f135d939d7348a29"— Tienes chocolate aún. — Habló con lentitud, señalandole en un lugar del rostro, ella intentó limpiarse, pero no pudo. Por lo que se acercó él mismo a lamerla y limpiarla. /p  
p data-p-id="adc955ca4ec81f8b15533c7a6333e651"Ella se quejó, cerrando sus ojos. ¡Le pareció asqueroso!/p  
p data-p-id="56fcb26420b03a3cdc15bc633b37c920"— ¿Enserio? ¡Te acabas de quejar por que te lamí! Con todo lo que acabo de hacer recién. — Y por su propia estupidez, se rió, abrazandose al chico, besando cuidadosamente en su cuello. Kanato se dejó hacer, cerrando sus ojos, hasta soltó un suspiro suave. Siempre sus besos iban a ser los mejores./p  
p data-p-id="552ca0790829a61c23d0d57b89de2b6f"—¿Sabes..Kanato-kun?...Yo... Yo no quiero que esto siga siendo secreto. Quiero que todos los sepan, que sepan que te amo...Y mucho.. — Susurró ella y apretó sus ojos, nerviosa. Un acto reflejo, por si una cachetada se avecinaba./p  
p data-p-id="58ff504d7ed554b98d7ee07d8b23d2e0"Pero solo él tomó su rostro y le plantó un beso en sus labios, uno suave, uno lindo. Uno dulce./p  
p data-p-id="24e8ed59b1f49d40378d2356cfe8faaa"— Nee... Pero... Con la condición de que alimentarás a Teddy y me ayudes con las tareas./p  
p data-p-id="dda63c3de48323ceb21e0c25e9018031"Para él, era como una tontería, algo sin sentido. Pero para ella era la mejor noticia de la vida. Se le tiró sobre suyo, con un chillido. Kanato intentó alejarla, pero terminó apegándola más, abrazandola fuerte./p  
p data-p-id="07dca3cdc2fa3c54e4b48341c7e3f552"— Por cierto.. — Susurró, mirandole a los ojos, otra vez, con su sonrisa./p  
p data-p-id="0e99ac66778d14dfa0f1b1be4480bb7e"— ¿Qué, pasa algo? — Preguntó ella, ya levemente preocupada, creía que sería algo malo./p  
p data-p-id="f98e0f0f5e763ecb92e3329b74802c62"— Esto no te va a salir gratis, ¿Sabes? Lo de la paleta humana. Te toca./p  
p data-p-id="1301cdf069aa3b3fc51e578885c5611f" La mujer de ojos celestes abrió su boca y una expresión de sorpresa, se hizo al instante, hasta le dio el jarabe. No podía creerlo./p  
p data-p-id="88d2b3f77522c1783a2f3645aba85af0" Segundos después, ya estaba echandole el chocolate en el miembro del chico, que sí, estaba duro como una roca./p  
p data-p-id="9bed46ea469b78d4cd94f3064a4bb9b8"— Parece que voy a lamer una paleta. — Rio, antes de darle una lamida./p  
p data-p-id="2c566eea9ca099c8ae4a29a918ae5270"— Feliz San Valentin, Presa. . ./p  
/blockquote  
p data-p-id="2c566eea9ca099c8ae4a29a918ae5270"/p  
p data-p-id="2c566eea9ca099c8ae4a29a918ae5270" /p  
p data-p-id="2c566eea9ca099c8ae4a29a918ae5270"/p  
p data-p-id="2c566eea9ca099c8ae4a29a918ae5270"Yo las extrañaba también./p  
p data-p-id="2c566eea9ca099c8ae4a29a918ae5270"Hoy hice a Kanato, aprovechando las cosas dulces y .. Eso. (¿)/p  
p data-p-id="2c566eea9ca099c8ae4a29a918ae5270" Denme muchos Reviewwws. Las extraño, chiquis. Prometo seguirlo pronto con...span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongAyato. /strong/em/span/p 


End file.
